Special Slugterra Valentine's Day
by wenjing10
Summary: As requested by SlugtiffyPieceout123, I made this Valentine's Day special short story, which is another story from my Slugterra fanfic "My Life in Slugterra". Please be warned that there are some slight sexual content and spoilers from my fanfic. Pairing: Junjie x OC (Or as she called it: JunWen)


Okay, I know I am very late, but I made this story because SlugtiffyPieceout123 requested it. And a new character is introduced, Ja Jung. He is going to appear in the future chapters in My Life in Slugterra. He is created by boggie445.

Please be warned that there are some slight sexual content and spoilers from my fanfic. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

I stared into his brown eyes. It was indeed dark in his room due to the curtains, but his eyes still shone like the light produced by a Phosphoro slug. His bandolier was left on his desk, so did his wrist blasters and armour plates. My blasters, bandolier, armour plates and scarf were placed on his chair. His and my slugs were outside the room. The whole Shane Gang, including Ja Jung, had gone shopping with Khai because she wanted to buy some baking ingredients for Valentine's Day, which was today. Junjie and I decided to stay. We did not feel like being watched or heard thanks to their absence. It was just the two of us, alone, sitting on his bed.

"Junjie," I broke the awkward silence in the room as I fiddled my hair, trying to avoid his gaze. I wanted to say something to him, but I could not find the right words. He was so handsome, so amazing. Skillful, of course. Courageous, definitely. Polite and kind, did not need to ask.

To me, he was perfect. He had everything what I wished for. Maybe. I did not want to put my hopes too high on him. I wanted to make it a surprise.

Sometimes, I wished Junjie could be wild on me... for a while. I felt the same way to him, but would he accept it? What if Junjie thought that way to me too?

"I have known you before we even met," I started the conversation, "you are my hero, my idol. You inspire me to be a heroine, to do good." Junjie smiled warmly at me. "I already have feelings for you... since I saw you... as the Dark Slinger... but I was too afraid to tell... who knows, it was you... all this time..." I blushed and looked away from him, feared of how he would respond.

"Wen Jing," he said and he moved my chin up. Our eyes stared into each other again. "I, too, have known you before we met." I gasped in surprise. "A few years after the Goon controlled me, I saw a new heroine rises... to help me... to release my grief. I did not know who she is, but now I realize..." he leaned closer to me, "it was you."

He placed his lips on mine. I was shocked at first, but then I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He cupped my cheeks to deepen the kiss. My hands found the back of his head and they pushed it to my direction. We poured our affection into that kiss. I could feel that Junjie needed me... I needed him too.

A minute later, we broke the kiss apart. Junjie started to stroke my arms.

"Oh, Junjie..." I moaned. I could not help myself but to love the touch he was giving me. I could see a loving smile hanging on his face.

"Wen Jing, could you do me a favour?" he asked sweetly.

"...Yeah?" I questioned without thinking properly. I was distracted by his teasing.

"Could you... undress me?" he whispered into my ear seductively.

A red flush spread across my cheeks. I never expected Junjie to tell me to do this.

"I..." I stammered but before I could response an answer, he grabbed my hands and pulled to the hemming of his shirt.

"I want to show you something," he said quietly and looked into my eyes. I could see the eagerness in his eyes. Feeling the need to know what he wanted to show me beneath his shirt, I slowly and gently pulled his shirt off. My eyes widened when I saw his chest. He was indeed muscular, more well-built than the last time I saw him like that. Besides his muscles, I could see scars on his skin.

"You... want me to see... your scars?" I asked as I touched them gently. Junjie nodded slowly. My heart broke a little.

"Oh, Junjie..." I cried as I felt tears were forming in my eyes. He did not deserve those scars. He had suffered too much.

"It is okay, Wen Jing," he comforted and cuddled me. He pulled me into a lying position on his bed. He placed a soft kiss on my head. I let my head landed on his shoulder and shut my eyes.

My arms touched his trousers and I quietly pulled them off. Junjie realized what I was doing. Instead stopping me, he just gave me a smirk. He helped me to remove the clothing, leaving him in his dark blue boxers.

"You wear blue?" I asked him.

"Well, you always see me wearing blue trousers as part of my armour," he explained.

"Nice one," I blurted out. He laughed lightly and I found him alluring. He removed my glasses.

"You look beautiful without your glasses," he complimented on me. I blushed a little. He hugged me and when I was in a relaxed state, he sneakily pulled off my shirt, leaving me in my white bra and grey skirt.

Feeling Junjie had gone a little wild, I tried to get off of his bed. However, he pinned me onto his bed, not letting me leave. I knew it was no use fighting back – he was too strong. "Don't leave me, Wen Jing," Junjie begged as he bent down to kiss me passionately. I wrapped his neck with my arms and kissed him back. I could feel that he was grinding his arousal on me.

I squirmed when I felt his hand started stroking my thigh. I silently cursed myself for not wearing a pair of trousers today, which I usually wore. Then, I felt him making my skirt undone and in a swift movement, he pulled my skirt off of me, revealing my light pink panties.

"Jun... jie..." I groaned and tried to use all of my strength to push him off of me. Realizing that I wanted him to stop, Junjie removed his lips from mine and proceeded to caress my bare back and stomach.

"Ah... Junjie..." I sighed in pleasure. I had to admit it, I loved it when he did that to me. I swore that I saw him pulling out the most seductive smirk on me.

"Love the pleasure I give you?" he questioned me teasingly.

"More than anything," I answered, unable to think rationally with all of his sensual actions applying on my body.

Junjie gently moved his fingers around my trembling scarred legs. "Scars like mine?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I replied with a sad tone.

"That's okay. You are still beautiful to me," he said and went to tickle the soles of my feet and my stomach with his mischievous fingers. Since I was ticklish, I laughed uncontrollably. His sweet torture was way too much for me to handle.

When he stopped, he climbed back up and planted kisses on my neck. I cried out blissfully. I pushed him on his chest and I was on top of him. My fingers traced his muscles and I kissed him heatedly on his neck. He moaned, lost in the lustful feeling that was building in his head.

He pinned me on his bed again, this time, he lustily kissed the spot between my breasts while his hands fondled my curves. I felt being aroused by him, and I knew he was aroused by me too, but I knew we had to stop... before it went out of control.

I gasped in horror when his hands reached my bra clasp. "Junjie," I called out as I pulled his head off of my chest, "Can we... stop? I don't think I am ready for the next level..."

Junjie stared at me and then the position of his arms. "Oh my gosh..." he blurted out as he removed his hands away from my bra clasp. His cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. "Forgive me, Wen Jing. I must have lost control of my actions due to my... disturbing thoughts," he apologized and then added while his eyes averted from mine, "to be honest, I am not ready too... and... I do not want you and I to get in trouble..."

I turned his face to stare into his brown eyes. "Like getting caught by our friends on what we did to your bed?" I guessed then rolled my eyes to the corners, "and... getting me... pregnant?"

"Yes," he answered quietly and turned to look into my dark eyes, "I do not want to ruin our lives, Wen Jing."

"I know... but... we will do that... eventually... right?" I stammered, afraid of his response.

"Yes," he responded confidently, "once we are married, and when we are ready to have children."

I blushed furiously on his response. "Seriously?" I asked in shock, but deep down, I was overwhelmed by happiness.

Junjie nodded and said, "because I love you, Wen Jing."

I gasped and looked at him. His eyes were filled with affection and his warm smile just added more effect on me. I choked back my tears and pulled out a grin. "Oh, Junjie, I love you too," I replied and touched his cheek affectionately. We pulled each other into an hour of intense kissing, while also talking about how far had we been through in between the kisses. Eventually, we fell asleep into each other's arms.

What we did not know was that our favourite slugs, Joo-Joo and Glace, had been hearing our conversation outside the door since we entered Junjie's room. They giggled, knowing that we two had finally loved each other.

We did not know how long had we slept but all I knew was that we were awaken by the knocking of the door. "Junjie, Wen Jing, dinner is done," the voice behind the door called out to us.

I gasped while Junjie had a mix of surprise and shocked expression on his face. It was Khai.

"Is everything okay?" Khai asked.

"Everything's fine, Khai!" I replied quickly.

"You sure? I did hear you gasped," she questioned.

"Oh... I..." I stammered as I could not find the right words to answer her.

"Everything's fine, Khai. Wen Jing and I were just having a talk while you're away along with others," Junjie helped me to answer.

"Okay. Dinner's almost ready. I have made something very special for Valentine's Day," Khai replied.

"What is so special?" I asked as I wiped the drool off the corner of my mouth.

"You will see. It's a surprise," she answered and walked away.

"Thanks for helping me out, Junjie," I whispered to him. "But we better get dressed up before somebody finds out."

Junjie and I climbed out of the bed and went to retrieve our clothes to get dressed. We went out of the room once we were done. Eli, Kord, Trixie and Pronto were on their seats, waiting for Khai and Ja Jung to serve the special dinner. We took our seats and our slugs came to us. We found Joo-Joo and Glace grinning at us, which I felt that they were up to something.

"Okay, everyone! Dinner is served!" Khai announced when she and Ja Jung finished placing the food on the table. There were vanilla cupcakes, chocolate cookies, Slug Puffs, glasses of lemon juice and two cakes for Valentine's day with the flavours of blueberry and strawberry.

While we were eating, Kord playfully smacked his cake on Eli's face! Eli stared at him across the table and threw another cake toward him. Kord managed to protect himself by using Pronto as a shield. Pronto got angry and snatched a piece of cake and threw it to the Shane. However, Eli dodged it and the cake hit Trixie instead. Trixie, who was now furious, tossed a slice of cake toward Pronto. The Molenoid ducked it and the cake collided with Ja Jung's face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I yelled energetically.

"YOU'RE ON!" Khai shouted at me. Everybody started throwing food across the air, except for Junjie.

"People, please, let's not behave like children!" Junjie advised while trying his best to avoid the flying food that almost hit him. The slugs were enjoying the commotion. One of my slugs launched Reiki, Khai's Boon Doc into a glass of lemon juice because she was sitting on a spoon. Luckily, Jaw, Khai's Makobreaker, saved her. I tried aiming for Khai's face and when I thought I had her I threw a piece of cake toward her. Unfortunately, she ducked just in time and the cake hit... Junjie's face!

We gasped, wondering how Junjie would react. He stared at me for a few seconds then smirked. He took the whole cake and chased me with it! I ran around the living room, trying to run away from him. He caught me easily and smacked the cake on my head! Everyone laughed, including the slugs. I laughed playfully while he just let out a soft laugh.

All of the sudden, he hugged me and kissed me on the cheeks. I took this chance to kiss him on the cheeks too. The whole gang was really shocked, except for Khai.

"It's just a friendly hug and kiss," she said, even though she knew we were already in love with each other for quite some time.

"我爱你，俊杰。情人节快乐。"I whispered to Junjie and gave him a sweet smile. Junjie smiled back and whispered, "我也爱你，文婧。情人节快乐。"With the exceptions of Ja Jung and our slugs, nobody could understand us when we spoke Mandarin.

* * *

Well, I won't have finished this without some help from FoxyKhai0209, whose character is Khai. So a big thank you to her! for helping me with the title and the ideas!

Junjie's sentence "People, please, let's not behave like children!" is said by Double D in Ed, Edd n Eddy.

And some Chinese translations:

我爱你 : I love you.

也 : Too

俊杰 : Junjie

文婧 : Wen Jing

情人节快乐 : Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
